Can I Touch You ?
by dandelionleon
Summary: Kisah Baekhyun si gadis remaja kesepian yang memiliki teman seorang Roh tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Takdir terkuak seiring berjalannya waktu. Bagaimana keduanya bisa bersama. /Kau dapat ku lihat, dapat ku rasakan. Namun mengapa aku tak dapat menyentuhmu?/- Bad summary-
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Can I Touch You?**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun. Other cast bakal muncul di chapter depan.**

**Genre : Romantic, Supernatural, Drama, Hurt/comfort.**

**Rate : T (teens)**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine. Cast cuma pinjam nama. Mereka milik orang tua dan agensinya.**

**Warning : Cerita penuh fantasi, sediakan kantung muntah XD , GS (gender switch), Typo, DLDR! And don't copy cat ! **

**Summary : Kisah Baekhyun si gadis remaja kesepian yang memiliki teman seorang Roh tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Takdir terkuak seiring berjalannya waktu. Bagaimana keduanya bisa bersama. /Kau dapat ku lihat, dapat ku rasakan. Namun mengapa aku tak dapat menyentuhmu?/- Bad summary-**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**,**_

**oke... Here we go...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Biasakan review setelah baca!**

**.**

**.**

Hidup tak semudah apa yang kau bayangkan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring usiamu yang bertambah satu di setiap tahunnya. Kerasnya hidup kian terasa. Makna didalamnya juga semakin bisa kau pahami. Bahwa hidup tidak lah hanya sekedar impian seperti apa yang kau bayangkan saat kau masih kanak-kanak. Hidup juga bukanlah sekedar untuk bernafas, tidur atau makan enak. Tetapi hidup adalah bagaimana kau bisa berjuang. Berjuang meniti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Mencari jati diri, berjuang menjadi yang terbaik, dan mendapatkan cinta untuk menjadi teman hidupmu.

Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah mengerti. Asam garam kehidupan telah di cecapinya, bahkan sejak usianya masih tergolong sangat muda. Ia tak betul paham, dan tak pernah paham bagaimana rasanya bahagia. Bagaimana rasanya di cintai, dan bagaimana kesenangan yang sesungguhnya itu rasanya.

Ia menerima. Menerima saat Tuhan mengambil satu persatu kebahagiaannya, orang yang disayanginya, hingga senyumnya.

dimulai dari Ayah, Ibu, lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temannya. Mantan teman tepatnya. Seseorang akan menjauhimu ketika kau telah jatuh ke dalam kubangan. dari sana semua tercipta. Kekosongan hati, kehampaan jiwa dan juga perasaannya yang menghilang.

Baekhyun hidup layaknya manusia normal lainnya. Ia masih senantiasa belajar di perguruan tinggi negeri dengan nilai memenuhi standar. Ia juga masih memiliki beberapa teman yang bisa diajak diskusi atau sekedar mengobrol biasa. Baekhyun juga masih tersenyum, walau tak pernah ada satu orang pun yang tau bahwa itu semua palsu. Ia tinggal di apartemen sederhana. Makan dan minum dengan sepantasnya. Baekhyun juga masih bisa menikmati acara tontonan drama yang ia sukai. Bukankah ia masih dikategorikan sebagai orang yang normal?

Ya, setidaknya orang normal takkan berbicara sendirian. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Berhentilah berkomentar! tentu saja pasta buatanku enak! "

Ia sibuk meniriskan mie spagethi yang baru saja diangkatnya dari dalam rebusan air. Mulutnya terus mengoceh ke arah jendela.

Mungkin, orang-orang akan mengatainya gila, sinting atau apapun itu. Tetapi jika di telusuri, ada sejenis makhluk tak kasat mata berada disana. Sosok tampan, jangkung dan memiliki senyum yang indah. Apakah hantu memiliki perwujudan semenarik itu di zaman sekarang? Oh, Baekhyun juga tak tau harus menamai makhluk halus disebelahnya ini apa. Yang jelas makhluk itu memiliki nama katanya. Dan Baekhyun selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan_

"Chanyeol. Jauhkan tanganmu dari spagethii milikku!"

ya, namanya Chanyeol. Makhluk itu mengakuinya dulu. Saat pertama kali Baekhyun melihat perwujudan roh nya. Roh tampan tepatnya.

Baekhyun fikir, ini semua sudah berada di luar akal sehat manusia. Ya, manusia mana mungkin bisa berinteraksi dengan hantu. Setidaknya itu pemikiran realistisnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia belum bertemu Chanyeol yang duduk di daun jendela kamarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya! Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa masakanmu tidak pernah enak!"

Uh-oh, roh itu bisa berbicara. Suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam. Sangat pas untuk menakuti seseorang.

"Kau itu roh! Memangnya bisa menyentuhnya? Tidak 'kan?" Ucap Baekhyun datar.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia juga sadar, bahwa dirinya takkan bisa menyentuh apalagi memakan makanan itu.

"Oke, aku hanya bercanda. Aku melihat kau tampak kusut. Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar. Terlihat biasa saja, namun Chanyeol paham akan artian dari tatapan itu. Entah dimulai dari mana, Baekhyun selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Chanyeol. sejak kehadiran Chanyeol dihidupnya, Baekhyun merasa ia tak sendirian lagi.

Balik lagi ke permasalahan awal.

"Aku benci sekali dengan dosen Kim! Dia menjebakku dengan pertanyaan rumit yang membuat perutku mual!"

"Memangnya apa yang ia katakan?"

"Dia bertanya soal kehidupanku. Bertanya tentang finansial dan bagaimana caraku hidup selama ini." Sungut Baekhyun kesal. Ia paling benci dengan orang yang selalu ingin tau dengan kehidupannya.

"jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu?"

"Jika saja kau bisa ku sentuh, aku akan memukulmu hingga babak belur!"

Tawa menggelegar terdengar nyaring. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Chanyeol. Ia memang menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun menjerit kesal padanya. Ia merasa Baekhyun itu lucu. Setidaknya itu menjadi perubahan yang baik. Tiga bulan ia bertemu Baekhyun. Perubahan signifikan terjadi. Awal yang buruk saat pertemuan pertama dulu. Baekhyun adalah sosok pendiam dengan wajah datarnya, walau saat ini juga masih sama. Namun, setidaknya kadarnya telah berkurang beberapa persen.

SREETT...

Wajah tampan itu mendekati Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. Bukan hal yang aneh pula jika itu terjadi. Chanyeol memang sering melakukannya, dan Baekhyun telah terbiasa.

"aku hanya bercanda, manis."

Ucapan sederhana yang bisa membuat wanita pada umumnya merona, apalagi jika yang mengatakannya itu seorang yang tampan seperti Chanyeol. Tetapi itu tak berlaku bagi Byun Baekhyun. toh, untuk apa merona hanya karena godaan dari makhluk halus?

"jauhkan wajahmu, aku ingin makan dengan tenang."

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Dirinya sempat berfikir. Apakah hati Baekhyun terbuat dari batu? ia seperti tak memiliki selera humor sedikit pun.

"Oke, oke... Dasar ratu es. Aku akan pulang ke rumahku, jika kau merindukanku kau tinggal mengetuk jendela kaca disana."

Wussshh... Hilang. Secepat itu ia menghilang.

Ah, kau melupakan bahwa dia itu roh?

Baekhyun menatap rumah tua yang tepat berada di sebelah apartemen sederhana nya. Hanya memiliki jarak pemisah sekitar satu meter. Padatnya kota Seoul membuat bangunan kini terasa seperti berhimpit. Kurangnya lahan menjadi alasan utama.

Mendadak nafsu makan Baekhyun menghilang.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya berada. Tangannya menyibak gorden ungu muda yang menutupi jendela besar kamarnya. setelahnya, ia menggeser jendela kaca tersebut. Tatapannya justru tertuju pada jendela kamar yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya. Ingatannya kembali kepada tiga bulan lalu. Dimana kehidupan penuh fantasinya dimulai.

**Flashback...**

Baekhyun membanting tas punggung hitamnya kasar. Suatu kebiasaan saat ia tengah merasa emosi dan menahannya. Ia terduduk diatas meja belajarnya. Matanya kosong, seperti tak bernyawa. Kepalanya tertumpu pada meja belajarnnya. Seolah menumpahkan segala beban kehidupannya disana.

"Hiks... Hiks..." isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar satu persatu. Air mata turut berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Membasahi meja belajarnya yang terbuat dari kayu.

"hiks... Eomma, appa... Hiks... Mianhae. Aku sudah berusaha kuat. tapi... Hiks, aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak kuat. Maaf..."

Saat kesedihannya telah berkumpul jadi satu, ia akan menangis seperti orang gila. Meraung-raung di dalam kamarnya seorang diri

hidup sendiri membuat Baekhyun terkadang lelah. Apa yang bisa gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun lakukan saat dirinya diterpa masalah? Tanpa ada satu tempat curahan.

Uang sewa bulanan, beberapa tugas yang bertumpuk, Biaya kuliah, biaya makan. Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia telah terbiasa memikul beban itu sendirian. Namun hanya karena ejekan salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang mengatainya 'tidak punya orang tua' dapat merapuhkan pertahanan yang telah ia bangun selama ini.

"Hiks... Aku harus apa? Aku benci mereka semua!"

"hey! Berhentilah menangis! Kau mengganggu kenyamananku!"

Tangisnya mendadak berhenti, saat mendengar suara berat yang mampir ditelinga. Rasa takut perlahan merasukinya. Hanya menebak, apakah itu penjahat atau mungkin hantu.

Wajah yang basah oleh tangisan itu celingak-celinguk. Menatap was-was ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Namun tak satupun penjahat atau hantu yang ia lihat. Oke, Baekhyun memang tak bisa melihat hantu.

"Mencariku? Aku disini."

Baekhyun menatap sebuah kaki panjang yang terbalut celana kain hitam disertai sepatu pantofel hitam berkilat yang menjuntai di dekat jendela. Sepertinya sosok itu tengah duduk disana. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Menyibak gorden dengan hati-hati.

SRAKKKK...

"Hai?"

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. Bukan jawaban, justru tawa membahana yang dia dapatkan. Sosok itu tertawa senang lalu turun dari acara duduk di daun jendela yang tadinya ia lakukan.

"kau bisa melihatku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk bingung.

"Wow! Amazing! baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa melihat wujudku!"

Orang gila dari mana ini? Begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun. ia memasang raut datarnya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya. Dan, kenapa kau bisa berada di kamar orang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan skeptis.

"No... No... No... Aku baru saja mampir kemari. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kamarku ada di sebrang kamarmu. Aku datang kemari saat kau mencariku."

Baekhyun rasa ia bisa ikut gila saat mendengar penuturan membingungkan dari makhluk dihadapannya.

"Kamarmu? Disebrang sana? Hey, bukankah rumah itu tidak memiliki penghuni? Dan_ aku tidak pernah merasa mencarimu." Sejuta pertanyaan terus terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Sosok di hadapannya justru tersenyum senang.

"Kau tadi mencari keberadaanku saat aku berucap padamu. Dan asal kau tau saja, aku ini penghuni rumah itu. Aku juga tidak tau menahu bagaimana kejadiannya. Yang jelas saat bangun aku sudah berada disana."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti orang gila! Penyusup! Atau jangan-jangan... Kau hantu?"

"Bukan hantu, aku ini roh tampan."

Baekhyun meyakini bahwa Sosok di depannya itu memang gila sungguhan. Uh, bagaimana bisa satpamm penjaga apartemen sederhananya membiarkan orang gila ini masuk?

"Jangan gila! keluar dari kamarku sekarang! Kau fikir aku percaya dengan bualanmu? Kau_"

Dingin, namun sedikit hangat. Saat roh halus itu mencoba memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakannya, namun saat tangannya hendak melepaskan tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya itu, yang terjadi adalah hal yang paling menakutkan untuknya. Yang ia pegang justru udara hampa. Mata sipitnya membesar, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"sudah mengerti?" Tanya sosok itu dengan lembut. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk untuk menyamai wajahnya pada wajah gadis di depannya.

"Kau? H-hantu? T-tidak... Kau roh? Oh Tuhan, aku pasti berhalusinasi!"

"Ini nyata Baekhyun."

"Kau tau namaku? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"aku tau segalanya tentangmu. Baiklah, aku Chanyeol. Salam kenal."

Baekhyun tak tau harus apa. Yang jelas setelah acara perkenalan dengan roh bernama Chanyeol itu, pandangannya menjadi gelap. Baekhyun berfikir ia bermimpi. Namun kenyataannya, hingga saat ini sosok itu masih bergentayangan di sekitarnya.

**Flashback Off**

TOKK... TOKK...

Ketukan itu sudah cukup untuk memanggil Chanyeol di dalam kamarnya-yang entah sedang melakukan apa- untuk segera hadir di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Mencariku, hm?"

"Uhh... Yak! Jangan datang tiba-tiba begitu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebagai respon. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun, walau sebenarnya tangannya sama sekali tidak menyentuh helaian halus rambut itu.

"baru saja dua menit aku meninggalkanmu, kau sudah mencariku."

Ya, benar. Entah didasari hal apa. Baekhyun menjadi seperti orang yang ketergantungan akan sosok Chanyeol.

"Jangan komentar. Aku hanya ingin pergi makan es krim. Kau mau ikut tidak? Aku malas pergi sendirian."

Jika dilihat dengan mata normal, ia juga akan jalan sendirian bukan?

"hm? Baiklah. Cepat ganti pakaianmu sana."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh . Ia berjalan menuju lemari lalu meraih sebuah dress kuning pucat selutut untuk dikenakannya. namun saat ia hendak melepas kaus longgar yang ia pakai, matanya mendelik saat melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

"Jangan mengintipku, Mesum bodoh!"

.

.

Acara makan es krim yang begitu menyenangkan. Setidaknya itu bagi Chanyeol. Ia merasa kembali hidup sebagai manusia sejak dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Matanya tak lepas dari gadis dihadapannya yang kini asyik memakan es krim dengan topping stroberinya. Mulutnya terus mengoceh pada sebuah ponsel yang menempel ditelinga kanannya.

"Jangan menatapku terus." Ucapnya.

Saat berada di tempat ramai, Baekhyun akan bertindak seolah ia tengah menelpon seseorang. Padahal sesungguhnya ia tengah mengobrol dengan Chanyeol.

"uh... Ehm, aku tak menatapmu sama sekali okay?"

Chanyeol menatap es krim pisang-yang memang Baekhyun pesan khusus untuknya- yang mulai mencair di depannya.

"Dasar bodoh." Ejek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Entahlah, ia merasa ada kebahagiaan yang melingkupinya saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Tangannya mengarah pada puncak kepala Baekhyun. Namun tak satupun dapat ia sentuh. Seulas senyum miris terpatri dibibirnya, walau Baekhyun tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Baek, nanti malam aku tidur denganmu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam. Bukan hal aneh lagi saat Chanyeol tidur dekat dengannya. Toh, Chanyeol hanya roh, fikir Baekhyun. Lagipula setiap malam jum'at, Chanyeol akan menemani Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol tau anak itu memiliki rasa takut pada malam jum'at yang konon katanya hantu-hantu akan bermunculan pada malam tersebut.

"Makanmu belepotan sekali!" Komentar Chanyeol. Baekhyun meraih tissue lalu tersenyum lima jari setelah selesai menghapus sisa es krimnya.

"Sudah?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu balas tersenyum.

Keduanya larut dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Baekhyun yang sibuk menghabiskan es krimnya. Chanyeol yang sibuk menatap gadis di depannya.

"Andai aku bisa memelukmu." Gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Apa? Kau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Ah? T-tidak! Memangnya aku berbicara? Uh..."

"Ck! Dasar aneh!"

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Baek?"

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aish! Apa? Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, mulai kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang menggodanya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Chanyeol!"

"Eh? Chanyeol? Siapa dia?"

Lho? Jadi yang memanggil Baekhyun siapa? Fikirnya.

Wajah Baekhyun menoleh pada seorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Itu Sehun. Seniornya di kampus, senior paling tampan dan pintar tepatnya.

"Ah? S-sehun sunbae? T-tidak, tadi aku sedang menelpon seseorang. He-he-he." Jawab Baekhyun cepat disertai kekehan garingnya. Diliriknya Chanyeol yang kini mendengus tak senang akan kehadiran lelaki berkulit putih itu.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya lelaki bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu.

"Kau tidak punya mata ya? Dia bersamaku!" Bentak Chanyeol yang tentu saja hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mendengarnya.

"U-uh, iya. Aku sendirian. Sunbae sendiri?"

Chanyeol mendelik tajam. Ayolah, apakah Baekhyun akan mengatakan dia sedang bersama roh tampan saat ini? Baekhyun masih memiliki kadar kewarasan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Em, aku juga begitu. Boleh bergabung denganmu?"

"Tidak!" Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh, sunbae."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, tepatnya bangku tempat Chanyeol berada. Lelaki tinggi itu tampak protes. Ia sedikit berteriak sakit saat lelaki itu mendudukinya. Ia jadi mengingat kata-kata seorang lelaki berjas putih yang menamai dirinya malaikat.

'Kau akan merasakan sakit saat roh mu berbenturan dengan manusia.'

Sialan. Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Mau tak mau ia bergeser dari posisinya.

"Kau penggila stroberi rupanya."

"Ehm, begitulah sunbae."

"Jangan panggil Sunbae, panggil Sehun oppa saja."

"Baiklah, o-oppa."

"cih! Saat ku suruh kau memanggilku oppa, kenapa kau tidak mau? Dasar pilih kasih!" sudah paham bukan siapa yang berkata itu? Tentu saja si roh tampan bernama Chanyeol.

"Diamlah!" Pekik Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Membuat Sehun tersentak kaget karenanya. Seakan sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Baekhyun langsung menepuk bibirnya.

"m-maaf Sehun oppa. Aku_"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. omong-omong, bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"E-eh? Tentu saja." Ya, tentu saja boleh. Baekhyun tentu senang jika yang meminta adalah Sehun.

Merasa kehadirannya tak dipedulikan lagi, Chanyeol mendengus keras. Ia memilih pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa Baekhyun menyukai anak bernama Sehun itu. Terlihat dari cara pandangnya. Bagaimana ia tersenyum. Bagaimana ia berucap dan bagaimana ketika kedua pipinya tampak merona saat Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat sedikit sisa es krim.

Jika Roh tidak memiliki raga, namun setidaknya ia memiliki jiwa. Bahkan, ia juga dapat merasakan perasaan sakit. Chanyeol menghilang untuk pergi menjauh. Memberi ruang agar Baekhyun bisa leluasa bersama lelaki bernama Sehun itu. Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat gadis itu tertawa. Ya, setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuknya. Melihatnya tertawa adalah kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Itu sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya sejak awal mereka bertemu. Chanyeol juga tak mengerti mengapa. Mengapa ia begitu menginginkan gadis itu tersenyum. Mengapa ia ingin gadis itu tertawa. Dan mengapa ia begitu ingin memilikinya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**selamat malam semua. Ini fanfic baru yang aku tulis. Sungguh, lagi pengen buat cerita dengan unsur supranatural. Kkkk...**

**Apakah ini menarik? Kalian bakal ngerti dengan jalan ceritanya sedikit demi sedikit. **

**Maaf, belum selesai ff yang lain aku malah buat ff baru. Tapi tenang, aku gak akan ninggalin ff aku yang lainnya kok... **

**Oke, aku membutuhkan review... **

**Next or delete? Itu tergantung pada readers tercinta... Kkk... Review tembus angka tiga puluh, aku bakal lanjutin.**

**Oke, good night all... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Can I Touch You?**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.**

**Genre : romance, supranatural, lil' bit of hurt.**

**rate : T **

**Pairing : Chanbaek. Slight! HunBaek**

**Disclaimer : semua pemeran disini sepenuhnya hanya saya pinjam namanya aja. Isi cerita murni dari isi kepala saya.**

**Warning! GS(gender switch) , isi cerita aneh, gak masuk akal, awas meriang XD , DLDR! **

**Recomended song : Ali - Hurt**

**.**

**.**

"Berhentilah memikirkan gadis itu! Kau itu roh!"

"Kris hyung?"

Chanyeol tersentak saat seorang dengan stelan jas putih mendekatinya yang kini tengah berada di salah satu atap gedung tinggi di Seoul.

Sosok bernama Kris itu mendekati Chanyeol lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan menaruh perasaan padanya Chanyeol. Ingatlah bahwa kau dan gadis itu berbeda."

Chanyeol terdiam, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ucapan Kris benar-benar menyakitinya. Chanyeol tak paham, mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan sakit seperti sekarang.

"Kau harus selalu ingat Yeol, waktumu di dunia tidak banyak. Kau harus mempergunakan waktumu sebaik yang kau bisa."

WUSSSHHH... Hilang. Hanya semilir angin yang menyapa. Chanyeol terdiam, tak mampu berkata lagi. Dirinya merasa konyol. Berani memiliki perasaan pada makhluk yang berbeda darinya.

"Harusnya kau sadar, bahwa kau itu tak pantas dengannya." Gumamnya lirih.

Ia tak menampik segala hal yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Tentang takdirnya yang entah mengapa bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Chanyeol masih berusaha mengingatnya.

.

.

.

**Can I Touch You? **

**.**

**.**

**Dandelionleon present...**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tangannya sedari tadi mengusap kedua pipi tirusnya yang merah. Sesekali ia akan tertawa. Terdengar aneh. Atau mungkin Baekhyun sudah gila?

Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Tentang rasa bahagia yang menjalar dihatinya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit aneh dengan itu. Hanya karena seorang lelaki ia bertingkah seperti sekarang. Gadis itu memang tak begitu paham dengan perasaan suka untuk lelaki-dan ia memang tak pernah merasakan perasaan itu. Tetapi lain halnya dengan sekarang. Sehun, lelaki itu memang sempat menarik perhatiannya beberapa kali. Bukan hanya karena secara fisik lelaki itu saja, namun karena kepintaran dan juga sikapnya yang terkenal baik membuat Baekhyun memiliki rasa simpati terhadap lelaki itu.

Ia berkilah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bahwa itu semua hanyalah perasaan sesat yang hanya akan membuatnya bertindak bodoh nantinya.

"Fokuskan dirimu pada kehidupanmu saja, Baekhyun!" Gumamnya pelan.

Tak ia sadari jika sejak tadi Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya dalam diam dengan pandangan tak suka. Sosok roh tampan itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

"BOO!"

"KYAAAA..."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. melihat ekspresi Baekhyun seperti itu membuat dirinya senang di satu waktu. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang Baekhyun tanpa tau malu. Well, menurutnya roh seperti dirinya tak peduli dengan tata krama atau apapun itu. Toh, ia juga tak terlihat kan?

"Jangan mengagetkanku terus, bodoh!"

"Habisnya, kau bertingkah seperti orang gila saja." Bela Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun ikut berbaring, menyebabkan ranjang tersebut sedikit bergoyang karena beban tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?" Balas lelaki itu dengan gumaman pelan.

"Menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku ini hanya roh."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia paling tidak senang jika Chanyeol sudah menyangkut pautkan tentang siapa dirinya.

"ck! Kau tidak membantu sama sekali!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebagai respon. Ia tau bahwa Baekhyun tengah merajuk padanya. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang acuh dan terlihat memunggungi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak.

"Cinta itu adalah suatu hal yang di rasakan dua pasang manusia. Cinta itu juga sebuah anugerah Tuhan yang harus kau jaga. Cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang membuat hatimu menggebu-gebu. Membuat pipimu merah saat menatapnya. Membuat darahmu berdesir cepat saat berdekatan dengannya. Membuatmu ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Membuatmu selalu ingin melihatnya bahagia sekalipun kau harus terluka."

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Keduanya berbaring menyamping dengan arah berhadapan.

Rasa ingin tau Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuncah tentang sosok dihadapannya itu. Karena selama ini, Baekhyun tak pernah tau bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berada di sekitarnya dengan wujud seperti roh.

"Chanyeol? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Apa kau termasuk golongan jin, iblis, hantu atau malaikat?"

Hampir saja Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Tidakkah pertanyaan Baekhyun itu aneh?

"Tidak satu pun Baek. Aku ini adalah roh, aku... Juga dulunya adalah manusia sepertimu. Begitulah kata malaikat berwajah sangar itu."

"Jadi, Kau juga manusia? Lalu, dimana ragamu saat ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai simbol bahwa ia juga tak tau. Tak tau dimana keberadaan jasadnya. Apakah ia benar-benar sudah mati atau belum, itu masih menjadi suatu pertanyaan baginya. Kris mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengingatnya sendiri. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa tau jika ia tak mengingat apapun sama sekali?

'aku memiliki alasan mengapa kau bisa bertemu gadis itu. Semua jawabannya ada pada dirinya.'

ya, itu adalah ucapan Kris ketika kali pertama Chanyeol bertanya mengapa dirinya bisa berada di dekat Baekhyun. Mengapa hanya gadis itu saja yang bisa melihatnya.

"Entahlah Baek, jika saatnya tiba nanti aku pasti mengetahuinya. Dan disaat itu pula, aku akan pergi."

"kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ada sebuah desiran aneh di dadanya. Ia seperti tak rela. Ia telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran sosok roh itu. Jika Chanyeol pergi, mungkin Baekhyun akan kembali bertingkah sebagai Baekhyun yang dulu. Setidaknya, lelaki itu membuatnya jadi merasa bersemangat. Entah dorongan spiritual apa yang membuatnya demikian.

"Jadi, rasanya jadi roh bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan topik saja.

"Ada enak dan tidaknya. Tidak enak karena kau tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa bersentuhan, tak ada yang mendengarmu, pokoknya tidak enak." Jelas Chanyeol. Mengutarakan perasaan tidak senangnya saat menjadi Roh.

"Lalu, enaknya apa?"

"kau bisa terbang. Kau bisa mengolok orang yang kau benci tepat di depan wajahnya sepuasnya. dan kau bisa mengintip seseorang mandi atau tanpa busana tanpa harus takut untuk di maki." Kekeh Chanyeol. membanggakan kesenangan saat menjadi roh.

"Mengintip seseorang? Jangan bilang jika kau melakukannya padaku juga." Ucap Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"well, jangan salahkan aku. Kau saja yang bodoh. Berganti pakaian sesukamu. Dan... Ehm, dadamu besar juga ternyata."

"PARK CHANYEOOOL!"

"Apa sayang? Kau malu? Eyy... Wajahmu memerah begitu." Goda Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Aish! Aku berani bertaruh bahwa ketika kau masih berwujud manusia, kau itu adalah lelaki cabul!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan. Ia sangat senang menggoda Baekhyun. Itu adalah suatu keharusan baginya, setiap harinya.

"Ya, mungkin saja aku ini lelaki cabul. Baiklah! Waktunya tidur! Besok kau ada jam pagi bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tajamnya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Chanyeol yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyunnie." Gumam Chanyeol lirih.

.

.

Pagi telah datang, mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk segera bangkit dari ranjang empuknya. Dosen sialannya itu mengadakan kelas pagi di hari jum'at. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Dengan malas-malasan, dirinya melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Saat hendak membuka pakaiannya, suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya.

"Awas, aku akan mengintipmu. Hahahaha."

"Sialan kau Chanyeol!" Desis Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah. Matanya menelusuri kamar mandinya dengan jeli. Takut-takut jika Chanyeol tengah menempel di dinding kamar mandinya untuk mengintip. Padahal Chanyeol tengah berada di luar kamarnya.

"Aisssh, menyebalkan sekali roh sok tampan itu!"

.

.

Baekhyun mengumpat beberapa kali. Dosen sialannya memberinya-dan teman sekelasnya yang lain-tugas bertumpuk. Hal tersebut membuatnya harus rela duduk di perpustakaan, berkutat dengan buku-buku.

"bolehkah aku bergabung?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Sekedar menatap siapa 'pengganggu' yang membuat moodnya semakin turun ini.

"Aku rasa ini tempat umum. Kau boleh duduk dimanapun kau suka." Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Gadis di depannya itu meringis. Bukan hal aneh lagi jika Byun Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu. Ia lantas duduk di sana, dihadapan Baekhyun tepatnya.

"ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Xi Luhan_"

"Aku tau." potong Baekhyun cepat.

Gadis bernama Luhan itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Sebal juga menghadapi sikap Baekhyun.

"Aku kira gadis anti sosial sepertimu tak pernah tau dengan keadaan sekitarnya."

"aku tau, hanya saja memilih untuk tidak peduli. Karena, semua itu bukan urusanku."

Luhan terkikik geli. Apakah omongan Baekhyun lucu? Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah tidak waras? Ya, siapa yang tau?

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Kau terlalu kaku, padahal wajahmu imut lo. Sayang sekali, karena sikap dinginmu semua orang menjauh."

Baekhyun mencengkram pena di genggamannya erat. Ia paling benci jika ada orang yang menilai dirinya dengan seenaknya. Padahal, orang tak pernah tau bagaimana dirinya.

Menyadari aura tak mengenakkan dari Baekhyun, Luhan berdehem. Ia lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun, melihat telapak tangannya dengan intens.

"Hey! Apa yang kau_"

"Apakah ada lelaki yang sering memperhatikanmu?"

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. Apakah Luhan sedang meramalkan nasibnya saat ini?

"Aku tau, kau memang hebat dalam meramal. Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu."

Luhan berdecak pelan. Ia tetap memegang telapak tangan Baekhyun. Matanya kembali melihat, entah apa yang ada dalam penglihatannya.

"Dia seperti hitam dan putih. jika kau terus bersamanya, kau akan bahagia. Namun, tak menutup kemungkinan kau atau dia yang akan menghilang."

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan. Siapa 'dia' yang Luhan maksud?

"Kau tau? Seharusnya aku memberimu biaya, tetapi karena aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan memberikan gratis."

Baekhyun mendesah lega saat Luhan mulai bangkit dari bangkunya. namun gadis itu kembali berbisik menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Hey! Ada yang terus memperhatikanmu di dekat lemari di dekat jendela sana. Selamat, kau mendapat penggemar rahasia, kkkk."

Gadis aneh itu berlalu. Baekhyun hendak bertanya lagi, namun Luhan telah beranjak pergi keluar perpustakaan. Matanya menatap ke tempat dimana Luhan mengatakannya tadi. Ia sempat melihat siluet bayangan Chanyeol disana, namun tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menghilang.

'Tidak mungkin Chanyeol disini.' batin Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Sehun dengan sebuah buku ditangannya terlihat mengintip di sebelah rak buku tersebut seperti seorang stalker. wajah Baekhyun memanas.

'a-apakah seseorang itu, Sehun sunbae?' batin Baekhyun bertanya dengan jantung berdebar.

Sehun yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk itu tersadar akan pandangan Baekhyun. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu tersenyum dengan canggung. Sehun berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun berada.

"apa aku ketahuan?" Tanyanya dengan pipi memerah.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengulum senyumnya. Ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat Sehun juga tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"em... mengerjakan tugas. Sunbae sendiri?"

"Aku? Eh... A-aku, tidak ada. Aku permisi dulu, bye!"

Baekhyun terbengong saat Sehun meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Dalam benaknya mengatakan bahwa Sehun sedang menatapnya tadi. bukankah itu berarti... Tunggu! Luhan juga berkata 'ada seseorang yang mengintipnya'. Mungkinkah?

"aish! Baekhyun bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin!"

.

.

Seorang wanita berpotongan rambut pendek terlihat lesu. Ia duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, menatap seorang lelaki yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Beberapa peralatan medis terpasang di tubuh si lelaki.

"Ini sudah dua tahun. Kenapa kau belum bangun juga? Apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus, hm?"

"..."

"Apa kau tak ingin bermusik lagi? Ayah sudah menyetujui jika kau menjadi seorang musisi."

"..."

"Aku akan memasak ayam goreng kesukaanmu setiap hari."

"..."

"Hiks... Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat bangun bodoh! Aku merindukan adikku. adikku yang ceria, yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Hiks... bangunlah... Chanyeol."

.

.

"akkh..."

"Chanyeol? Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada roh Chanyeol yang terlihat limbung tanpa sebab.

"entahlah Baek, rasanya ada yang aneh pada diriku akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa... Lemah."

Baekhyun menatap lekat roh tampan itu. Jujur saja, ia juga tak mengerti dengan hal seperti ini. Ia bukanlah seorang paranormal yang mengerti dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan roh atau sejenisnya. Perempuan itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aaakkkh..." teriak Chanyeol dengan wajah paniknya. Baekhyun yang tak mengerti menatap Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Chanyeol!"

Wusssh... Roh itu melayang pergi dengan cepat. Bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa melihat kapan perginya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghimpit erat dadanya. Padahal biasanya, tak akan ada hal seperti ini ketika roh lelaki itu pergi.

Apakah akan seperti ini rasanya jika lelaki itu pergi?

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya selamanya?

Fikiran-fikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Baekhyun. ia menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan kosongnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya luruh begitu saja. Baekhyun juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya maupun Chanyeol. Tetapi sepertinya, ia memiliki ikatan kuat dengan lelaki itu. Perasaan itu hinggap saat ini. Perasaan takut kehilangan dan sepotong kejadian di masa lalunya berputar-putar di kepalanya hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Aku janji bakal update jika review di chapter satu sampai target 30 review dan berhasil...**

**Walau ini terlalu lama, aku harap kalian enggak lupa dengan FF aneh ini. **

**Ada yang nanya si chanyeol itu masih ada raga nya atau enggak. Udah mulai terjawab di chapter ini kan? **

**Aku bakal rencanain, ff ini bakal tamat di chapter 6 atau 7. Tergantung respon peminatnya juga sih.**

**Chapter depan mulai ketahuan tentang masa lalu Baekhyun. **

**Soal Sehun, dia cuma pelengkap cerita aja, supaya ada bumbu 'jealous' di hubungan Chanbaek. Kkkk ...**

**Oke, see you next time... Aku harap kalian gak kecewa dengan chapter ini dan... Teruslah review... satu review kalian jadi semangat buat aku.**

**saranghaja... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : (tulisan bercetak miring : flashback)**

.

.

Sekumpulan orang berpakaian putih berlari dengan wajah panik ke sebuah ruangan. Tim medis itu dengan segera menangani pasiennya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalami masa kritis.

"Detakan jantungnya melemah dokter." Ucap seorang perawat seraya menatap monitor EKG di dekat ranjang pasien muda tersebut.

Dokter Lee yang sedang melakukan tindakan resusitasi melihat ke monitor EKG yang menunjukan garis gelombang lemah, pertanda jantung pasien berdetak pelan, dan itu kritis.

"Siapkan defibrilator" perintah dokter, dan perawat segera membawa defibrilator, alat kejut jantung. Gel bening dioleskan ke dada pasien. Lalu dokter Lee memberi aba-aba.

"200 joule, all clear?"

"Clear!" Jawab para perawat serentak, pertanda tidak ada seorang pun yang menempel ke pasien maupun ranjang pasien. Dan segera selepas itu kedua bilah alat kejut jantung yang berbentuk seperti sepasang setrika ditempelkan dokter ke dada pria itu. Pria itu kemudian kejang sejenak lalu lunglai. Monitor EKG masih menunjukan garis gelombang lemah, bahkan hampir datar. Dokter itu kembali melanjutkan tindakan resusitasinya.

"360 joule, all clear?"

"Clear!" Lalu pria itu dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Para tim medis dapat bernafas lega karena detak jantung si pasien kembali normal.

Dokter Lee keluar dari ruangan, disusul beberapa perawat yang telah mengurus pasien di dalam sana. Ia tersenyum tipis pada seorang wanita muda yang tengah menangis di bangku tunggu.

"Yura, sudah... Chanyeol baik-baik saja."

wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Paman, tolong selamatkan adikku."

Yura-wanita itu- berucap sambil terisak. sang paman tersenyum maklum, di usapnya pundak Yura pelan untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

**Can I Touch You? **

**DandelionLeon present**

**enjoy it...**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tak tau, dirinya ada dimana beberapa saat lalu. Ia seperti tersedot ke sebuah lubang hitam lalu berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Dimana hanya ada dia dan beberapa hewan aneh. Namun, sebuah tangisan terdengar olehnya. Seolah menahannya untuk tak pergi lebih jauh. disaat itu pula, sosok Kris-malaikat yang senantiasa menuntun Chanyeol- datang. Menjemputnya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ini... Di Seoul bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh. Kris mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau fikir ini di neraka?"

Chanyeol menatap sosok malaikat itu dengan tajam. Hey! Lelaki di hadapannya itu lebih pantas menjadi iblis dibandingkan menjadi malaikat. Wajahnya begitu mendukung untuk berdiam di neraka, batin Chanyeol.

"kau mengolok-olokku?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Sial, ia baru mengingat jika malaikat itu bisa membaca segala fikirannya.

"Aish! Terserah saja. Aku mau kembali ke tempat Baekhyun."

Kris menahan lengannya. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Kita akan ke suatu tempat dimana semua teka-teki ini akan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit."

Chanyeol menatap Kris bingung. Walau tak di tampiknya bahwa dirinya sangat penasaran dengan ucapan Kris.

"Maksudmu?"

"Waktumu semakin berkurang. Hanya tersisa beberapa minggu lagi. Kau harus mengetahui siapa kau."

Chanyeol terdiam. Beberapa minggu lagi katanya? Yeah, bisa jadi enam, tujuh, delapan, atau seratus minggu lagi. Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum. Menghapus segala pemikiran negatif yang bersarang di benaknya.

"Bukankah kau bilang semua jawabannya ada pada gadis itu?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Kau memang benar. Dan... Kau hidup atau mati, semua bergantung dengan gadis itu."

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk di meja belajarnya. Ia tersenyum hambar seraya membuka album foto lama. Dimana ada seorang anak perempuan kecil dan dua orang dewasa berbeda gender. itu dirinya dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Lirihnya pelan walau tak dapat di pungkiri jika suaranya bergetar.

"aku tak tau, jika Chanyeol juga meninggalkanku nanti, bagaimana dengan hidupku?"

_Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan orang-orang. Mobil polisi, ambulance, pemadam kebakaran dan juga beberapa orang dari stasiun televisi turut memadati jalanan Apgeujong. Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun antara truk besar dan dua buah mobil mewah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi saat itu._

_Baekhyun melihat semuanya, walau tak begitu jelas. Saat dimana ia di angkat dengan tandu. Namun ayah dan ibunya masih terhimpit di dalam mobil. Bersama mobil yang lain pula. ia hendak berteriak, namun suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Setelah itu, semua gelap._

_Tersadar dengan segalanya, gadis itu mulai berjalan. Keadaannya memang tak begitu parah, walau tangannya patah dan kepalanya sedikit terluka. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar, di tuntun dua perawat dan juga pengacara ayahnya. Dirinya sempat tersenyum senang, saat mereka berkata akan menemui kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Pengacara Kim bilang orang tuanya baik-baik saja._

_Namun, yang di dapatinya adalah ayah dan ibunya tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya di selimuti kain hingga sebatas kepala. Tak ada yang bisa membuat sakit lebih dari itu. Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Baekhyun terjatuh lemas, lalu semuanya kabur. Semua seakan menghilang dari ingatannya saat ia terbangun. _

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong raga yang teridur pulas di hadapannya. Tubuh lemah tak berdaya yang jelas mirip dengannya. Kris telah mengatakan jika itu dirinya. Dirinya masih hidup, walau dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu.

"i-ini aku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, itu dirimu Chanyeol. Tubuhmu sempat mengalami beberapa masalah tadi. Itu lah alasan mengapa kau bisa berada di tempat tadi. Dan_"

CKLEKK...

"Itu kakak kandungmu, Park Yura."

Chanyeol mengamati sosok kakak perempuannya. Alisnya bertaut, mencoba meneliti wajah yang terasa begitu familiar untuknya.

"Apa kau telah mengingatnya Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kaku sebagai jawaban. Kris mendesah pelan, di tepuknya pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Jangan terlalu di paksakan. Sekarang kau ingin kembali ke tempat Baekhyun? Sepertinya gadis itu membutuhkanmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia masih menatap raganya dengan bingung sebelum menghilang.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan mata membengkak. Di liriknya jam di atas meja belajarnya. Pukul sebelas malam. Sepertinya ia menangis hingga ketiduran tadi.

"Sudah bangun?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, diliriknya sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Seulas senyum langsung terpatri di bibirnya.

"Chanyeol!" Pekiknya. Ia berlari, seakan ingin menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu. Sayang sekali, yang di peluknya hanyalah udara hampa. Kedua makhluk itu tertawa bodoh setelahnya.

"Kemana saja!? Aku mengira bahwa kau telah meninggalkanku selamanya! Hiks..." Teriak Baekhyun diiringi isakan.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, ia bertindak seolah sedang menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Dasar! Aku hanya sedang bermain sebentar. Aku bosan disini terus! Dan_ jangan menangis! Aish! Andai saja aku bisa menyentuhmu. Hapus air matamu."

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu penuh kepedihan. Tak taukah Chanyeol jika dirinya benar-benar hampir kehilangan nafasnya jika saja Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkannya? Ia juga tak tau mengapa, hanya saja hatinya berkata demikian.

"Makanya, kau minta dispensasi pada malaikat itu agar kau bisa menyentuhku." Canda Baekhyun.

Sayangnya Chanyeol menganggap itu sebuah permintaan. Roh tampan itu mengangguk antusias. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga bukan?

"kenapa matamu, hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mencoba mengusap mata bengkaknya.

"Tergigit serangga." Bohongnya, padahal Chanyeol tau jika gadis itu menangis.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi. Siapa yang akan melarangmu Jika aku tidak ada nanti ?"

Baekhyun terhenyak. Ia benci topik ini. Sangat membencinya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana pun." Bisiknya sangat pelan. Bahunya tampak bergetar.

Chanyeol hendak memeluknya, sayangnya lagi-lagi ia hanya menembus tubuh gadis itu. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang dengan penuh rasa frustasi.

"Bisakah kau menyentuhku? Bisakah aku menyentuhmu? mengapa aku seperti orang gila? Berbicara pada makhluk tak kasat mata seperti ini. Aku ingin memelukmu Chanyeol, namun mengapa tak bisa!? Hiks... Apa kau... Apa kau hanya sekedar delusi ku saja?" pekik Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku memang tak dapat menyentuhmu, namun aku ini nyata. Aku ini ada... Aku... Ada untukmu Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Tubuhnya berbalik, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan raut wajah pedih.

Baekhyun tak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi sangat sensitif sepeprti ini. Terlebih, itu menyangkut Chanyeol yang nyatanya tak pernah terlalu di gubrisnya dahulu.

"Maaf Yeol." Cicitnya, setelahnya gadis itu berlalu menuju luar apartemennya.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya berada. Tak di pedulikannya beberapa mahasiswi meliriknya tak suka. Ya, itu sudah biasa baginya. Entahlah, rasa iri mereka terlalu besar pada gadis sederhana seperti Baekhyun.

"Cih... Lihat, wajahnya itu benar-benar sombong."

"Dia kira bisa bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain?"

"Jangan di dengarkan!"

"Sunbae?"

Sehun berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu tampak manis hari ini dengan kemeja baby blue dan juga rompi rajut berwarna krim.

"Annyeong, kau mau ke kelas? Bersamaku saja, ayo?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku, saat Sehun menarik tangannya. Keduanya semakin menjadi bahan tontonan para mahasiswa. Ada yang menatap kesal, iri, ada pula yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri- membayangkan jika dirinya lah yang ada di posisi Sehun atau Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup, untuk kedua kalinya saat berdekatan dengan Sehun. Namun, sebisanya ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

Suara krasak-krusuk terdengar saat keduanya memasuki kelas Baekhyun. Gadis itu sempat melirik Luhan yang awalnya melihat ke arahnya, kini malah berbalik- kembali bergosip dengan salah satu temannya.

"Hey, apa Besok malam kau punya acara?"

Baekhyun tidaklah tuli untuk mendengar ucapan Sehun. Telinganya masih sangat bagus untuk mendengar suara dengan frekuensi normal. Kenapa harus berteriak juga? Apakah ia memang berniat semua orang mendengarnya?

"Ah, besok malam ya? Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Bagus jika begitu! Jam tujuh malam, aku menunggumu di depan namsan tower!"

Sebuah ajakan kencan?

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, tak kuasa lagi pipinya menahan rona merah yang menjalar. Ia benar-benar merasa jantungnya hampir melompat, apalagi ketika lelaki berkulit putih itu mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Gadis itu bahkan tersentak saat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Namun, bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tetapi lebih pada sosok yang menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta di sana.

"Dia siapa?" Fikir Luhan. Sosok itu- Chanyeol- menatap ke arahnya. Buru-buru Luhan sibuk sendiri. Seolah-olah tadi ia tak melihat Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku tidak melihat apapun!" Ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Itu artinya, Luhan bisa melihatnya juga?

"Kau... Kau bisa melihatku juga?"

Alis Luhan naik sebelah. Memangnya dia fikir aku buta? Batinnya.

"Tentu saja bisa_ atau jangan-jangan kau... Aish! Jangan katakan jika kau salah satu dari makhluk halus!" bisik Luhan, tak mau jika teman-temannya mengatai dirinya gila.

"Aku memang makhluk halus."

Chanyeol mengira Luhan akan ketakutan begitu ia mengucapkan jika dirinya makhluk halus. Tetapi justru keadaannya berbeda. Perempuan itu justru terlihat biasa saja.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan alis mengernyit, tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena Luhan terlihat berbisik-mungkin ia tak ingin di katai gila oleh teman sekelas mereka.

Baekhyun hendak berjalan menuju tempat Luhan dan Chanyeol berada. Ia hendak melemparkan senyumnya, namun Chanyeol justru bersikap lain. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong lalu menghilang entah kemana.

'dia kenapa?' batin Baekhyun bertanya dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol. Satu hal yang tak di sadarinya jika lelaki itu cemburu padanya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong semua. Masih ingat aku? /enggak/ hehehe... Maaf menghilang selama beberapa saat. Sumpah, aku lagi stuck jadi... Ya begitu deh... /apadah/**

**buat yg masih ingat cerita ini, selamat menikmati. Keep review oke?**

**Oh iya, Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya? **

**masih mau lanjut? RnR jusseyo~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Can I Touch You?**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

**Other cast : Oh Sehun,, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu.**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**rate : T **

**Warning ! Genderswitch, alur gak jelas, typo nyebar. Dan bagi yg gak suka mending gak usah baca...**

**BGM : Yiruma - Indigo**

.

.

Oke, action!

.

.

Ada hal yang harus Luhan pastikan kebenarannya. Berharap jika dirinya tidak mengidap skizofernia karena selalu menatap makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata. Ia yakin benar jika sosok lelaki jangkung yang ia lihat tadi memang nyata dalam pandangannya.

Rasa penasarannya semakin besar kala Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dan lelaki tadi. Sudah jelas Baekhyun tak mau menyapa siapapun-apalagi menghampiri- di kampus ini. Lalu, ketika sosok itu menghilang, Baekhyun langsung berbalik badan. Dan itu sebuah keanehan bagi Luhan.

"Hey! Tunggu Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun lantas menghentikan laju jalannya. Keduanya telah berada di koridor kampus. Banyak pasang mata menyaksikan mereka, tepatnya interaksi keduanya. Mengingat lagi baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun tak pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan datar.

Luhan meringis. Sikap dingin dan kaku Baekhyun membuatnya enggan untuk mengajak gadis itu berbicara. Sayangnya, rasa penasarannya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan egonya.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran. Apa kau juga bisa melihat lelaki tadi?"

Baekhyun terkejut, jelas terlihat dari pancaran wajahnya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan wajah tak percaya.

"K-kau bisa melihatnya juga?" Pertanyaannya terdengar tak yakin.

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Ia tersenyum lalu menjabat telapak tangan Baekhyun yang mana membuat gadis berambut coklat itu terheran bukan main.

"Aku tak menyangka jika ada orang yang senasib denganku. Bukankah melihat makhluk-makhluk 'lain' itu menyebalkan, Baek?"

Luhan tahu, dirinya sok akrab dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak tak nyaman dengan sikapnya itu.

Buru-buru dilepasnya jabatan tangan mereka.

"kita tidak sama. Aku hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Bahkan kau tau siapa nama dia? Apa kau juga bisa berbicara dengannya?" Tanya Luhan beruntun.

Baekhyun hanya balas mengangguk sekenanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ah, aku harus pergi. Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu. Maaf, aku tinggal Luhan-ssi."

Belum sempat gadis kelahiran China itu menjawab, Baekhyun telah berlalu begitu saja.

Luhan lantas tersenyum dengan manis.

"Setidaknya, kau bukan gadis menyebalkan seperti yang diceritakan orang-orang, Baekhyun-a. Kau begitu kesepian." Gumamnya.

.

.

Cakrawala tertutup awan hitam. Rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan menyentuh bumi. Wanita itu memperhatikan cuaca tak bersahabat melalu kaca jendela.

Hujan, salah satu hal yang ia benci karena dapat mengganggu aktivitasnya. Namun, Hujan adalah sesuatu yang disukai lelaki di sebelahnya. Lelaki yang masih terbaring dengan bantuan alat kedokteran. Lelaki yang telah teridur selama beberapa bulan lamanya, bahkan hampir setahun. Lelaki itu, adik kesayangannya.

"Kau menyukainya, Chan? Cepatlah bangun, agar kau bisa melihat hujan yang turun sore ini."

Wanita itu tersenyum, namun matanya turut basah. Seperti suasana sore kala itu.

.

.

Sosok Chanyeol menatap butiran yang jatuh dari angkasa itu dengan senyum tipis. Sayangnya, titik-titik air itu tak dapat menyentuh wajahnya seperti dulu. Ia tersenyum pedih.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh!"

Lelaki itu terlonjak saat suara yang hadir tiba-tiba itu mengejutkannya. Ia mencibir pelan, merasa terganggu karena kehadiran sosok itu.

"Kau lagi, malaikat sok tampan!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

Kris-sosok yang disebut sebagai malaikat pengantar manusia menuju alam lain- itu ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Keduanya menatap jalanan daerah Apgeujong dibawah sana yang terlihat lengang akibat hujan. Masih berdiam dengan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Hingga setelahnya, Kris memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau mulai mengingat sedikit memorimu, benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Hujan, salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai saat dirinya masih dalam keadaan sadar dulu. Ia mengingatnya.

"Baguslah, setidaknya hal itu bisa sedikit membantu."

Chanyeol mengangguk- lagi. Ya, bagus. Mungkin dengan demikian ia akan sadar, atau justru mati? Setidaknya walaupun mati, Chanyeol sudah mengetahui apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Kris hyung, bolehkan aku bertanya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kris.

"Jika aku mati nanti, apa Baekhyun akan merasa kehilangan?"

Geez! Jika saja Kris bisa mengumpat, ia akan melakukannya.

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Mana ku tau. Memangnya aku ini 'kata hatinya' Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terkekeh konyol. Ia bangkit dari acara duduknya. Setelahnya, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun sebelumnya, Kris sempat berujar padanya sebelum sosok itu juga ikut menghilang.

"Hanya mengingatkanmu Chanyeol, waktumu tidak banyak."

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Jeans pensil dongker, kemeja biru muda dan jaket tebal berwarna cream membuat bibirnya mengerucut. Sangat biasa jika dirinya berpakaian seperti itu jika dalam rangka berkencan. Tetapi, cuaca dingin di luar sana membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau berpakaian sedanya. Ia memakai topi rajut krimnya untuk menutupi helaian rambut coklatnya yang tergerai.

"apa-apaan dengan pakaian jelek itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Chanyeol berdiri dengan melipat tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, padahal seharusnya ia marah kan?

"Chanyeol! Kemana saja kau satu harian kemarin? Aku mencarimu!" Rajuknya dengan lucu.

Perasaan Chanyeol berdesir hangat. Membuat senyumnya mau tak mau ikut berkembang.

"Kau merindukanku?" Godanya.

"Tentu saja!"dan jawaban Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak membantu! Chanyeol benar-benar terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Ck! Baiklah nona muda, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Sekarang pergilah ke acara kencanmu."

"Kau juga ikut!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Apa? Ikut? Memangnya aku ini obat nyamuk? Tidak mau! Aku banyak urusan!"

"Baiklah! Dasar sok sibuk! Aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman namun sarat akan kepedihan di dalamnya.

"Ya, aku tak ingin ikut karena perasaanku pasti hancur. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa mengklaim dirimu untukku. Karena aku tidak tau bagaimana masa depanku nanti, apakah bakal hidup atau mati."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempatnya dan Sehun berjanjian. Sehun sepertinya telah datang lebih awal. Ia merasa gugup bukan main. Ayolah! Ini kencan pertamanya, bersama lelaki yang ia kagumi pula.

"Maaf, lama menunggu sunbae."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia menatap penampilan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis. Biasa, tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan yang memilih berpakaian dengan heboh saat bertemu dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru sampai. Sekarang, bagaimana jika kita membeli kopi? Ini sangat dingin."

"Baiklah! Ayo!"

Baekhyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Seolah ia tak memiliki rasa walau sedikitpun dengan Sehun. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Menonton atraksi. Membeli kopi dan beberapa camilan lalu akhirnya keduanya duduk di pinggiran sungai Han. Menunggu atraksi air mancur beberapa menit lagi.

"Indah bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekenanya. Tak menyadari jika lelaki disebelahnya menatapnya dalam dengan sejuta arti.

"Tetapi lebih indah jika kau tesenyum."

Baekhyun tersentak, menatap Sehun yang nyatanya tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Jantungnya tak dapat di kontrol lagi sekarang. Ia lantas membuang wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun.

Ia tak menyadari, jika sejak tadi Chanyeol terus mengikutinya. Dan ucapan Sehun mampu membuat makhluk tak kasat mata itu meradang.

"Sial!" Gumamnya. Ia hendak berjalan kesana, sayang sekali pemandangan di depannya membuat Chanyeol berdiri kaku. Saat Sehun mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan, saat itu pula rasanya Chanyeol hancur berkeping-keping. Andai ia di posisi Sehun, ia pasti dapat menyentuh Baekhyun sesukanya. Ya, semua hanya andai-andai yang tak berarti.

"S-sunbae?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun kaget. Pipinya telah berubah warna layaknya tomat matang. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu tampak biasa saja. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. Sehun sadar jika tindakan spontannya membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Maaf Baek. Aku hanya... Bercanda."

"A-aku tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang berusaha meneriaki namanya. Baekhyun benci ini. Ia tak munafik jika dirinya senang karena mendapat ciuman dari senior yang diam-diam ia suka. Namun tindakan Sehun tadi membuatnya sadar jika Sehun hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Apalagi ucapannya. Seolah sebuah ciuman hanyalah hal sepele bagi lelaki itu. Baekhyun berjalan pulang dengan hati getir.

"Seharusnya aku sadar siapa diriku. Lelaki itu hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja."

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. Pasalnya perempuan kecintaannya itu berwajah murung saat tiba di rumah. Padahal tadi bukankah ia baru saja mendapat ciuman dari orang yang ia suka? Fikirnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng seadanya. Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun menangis, gadis itu tampak bergetar.

"Aku tau, semua lelaki sama saja. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kepolosanku. Mereka brengsek! Mereka..."

Umpatan gadis itu terhenti dengan isakan. Chanyeol mendekatinya. Mencoba menyentuh Baekhyun dan sayangnya gagal lagi.

"Tidak semua Baek, tidak semua."

"Hiks... Kenapa Sehun sunbae menciumku? Kenapa dia mengatakan itu hanya candaan belaka? Aku terlalu bodoh."

"Dia mengatakan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh kekesalan.

"lupakan saja, Yeol..."

"Lupakan? Dia menyakitimu! Dan aku membencinya. Aku membenci gadisku tersakiti!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Ia melihat Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. Gadisku?

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"A-apa?"

"Apanya yang 'apa'? Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau tidur sana! A-aku ada urusan!"

"Ha? Tapi... Hey! Chanyeol! Jangan menghilang lagi! Yak!"

Dan begitulah, Chanyeol berhasil menghilang untuk melarikan diri. Lelaki itu juga bingung dengan ucapannya, mengapa ia senekat itu? Ayolah Chanyeol, kau itu hanya roh! Roh yang tidak tau bagaimana masa depannya. Hidup atau mati. Mengapa kau berani berucap seperti tadi?

"Astaga! Kenapa mulut bodohku ini bisa keceplosan?" Runtuknya.

"Kau memang bodoh! Dasar payah!"

"Aish! Malaikat sok tampan ini lagi. Apa kau sudah berubah menjadi pengawasku sekarang?"

Kris tertawa renyah. Chanyeol itu jika berbicara memang suka seenaknya.

"Terserahku. Dan aku memang pengawasmu."

"Hey, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

Kris mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja, asalkan itu tidak macam-macam."

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang-nimbang permintaannya. Namun dengan mantap ia berujar.

"Bisakah aku dan Baekhyun saling bersentuhan? Hanya di beberapa kesempatan saja."

Diam. Kris tak memberi respon, membuat Chanyeol berfikir jika Kris takkan menuruti permintaannya. Namun, anggukan disertai senyuman manis malaikat itu membuat Chanyeol ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Asal dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya bisa menyentuhnya saat dia benar-benar membutuhkan keberadaanmu."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat malam minggu. Apa kabar semua? Masih ingat dengan FF ini? Nyahaha... Author comeback dengan bawa FF ini. Makin ngebosenin kah?**

**Masih ada yang minat? Kalo ada review pliss... Yg siders tolong tobat deh :'v ... Fufufu...**

**sekian dulu dari aku, mau tanya2 silahkan ke PM.**

**makasih buat yg udah review di chap sebelumnya. **

**Next? Atau udahan aja? ... Review jusseyooo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Can I Touch You?**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

**Other cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Yura(Chanyeol's sister) , Kris Wu.**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural dan dibumbui sedikit hurt juga drama picisan /uhhuk/**

**Rate : T aja**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, slight! Hunbaek**

**Disclaimer : pemeran disini milik Tuhan dan emak bapak mereka. Cerita milik saya. Jika ada yang ngerasa ini mirip 49 hari atau MIMI, maaf, aku dapetin ide ini bukan dari dua drama itu. Aku dapat ide ini pas ngelirik abang ganteng tetangga sebelah /ga nyambung/ jadi, IDE INI MURNI MILIK AKU. Jika ada kesamaan, itu kebetulan semata. **

**Warning! GS for Uke. Alur maju-mundur. Tiap kata-perkata dapat membuat anda mual atau kejang-kejang /ga/. Dan saya gak terima bashingan menjatuhkan. **

**P.S : yang mau ngebashing, harap login dengan akun supaya kita bisa bicara 'baik-baik' di PM. Terima kasih /senyum sejuta won/**

**.**

**.**

**BGM : Yiruma - Memories in my eyes**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, happy reading guys!**

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang sore itu. Mendung tampak menguasai langit tatkala beberapa saat setelahnya rintik hujan berlomba-lomba turun. Baekhyun menutup jendela kamarnya disaat hembusan angin terasa begitu kencang dan dingin. Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Baek? Kau baik?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu Chanyeol, lelaki itu berdiri di pinggiran ranjangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir luar biasa. Baekhyun balas menggumam disertai senyuman tipis. Seolah mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja padahal nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun itu takut akan gelap, petir dan hujan. Semua hal buruk akan bertengger di fikirannya jika berhubungan dengan tiga hal itu.

Chanyeol menyadari getaran kecil ditubuh Baekhyun. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat pula. Ia mendekat, walau tak bisa membantu sama sekali. Setidaknya, Baekhyun bisa merasa aman jika ada Chanyeol disisinya.

"Tenanglah, jangan takut. Aku ada disini, okay? Hujan tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Ia duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur lalu menarik selimutnya sampai leher.

"Hujan itu mengerikan, Yeol. Aku selalu merasa takut mendengar suaranya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Ia mendekati tubuh Baekhyun. Duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"Tetapi bagiku tidak sama sekali. Hujan adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, ku rasa. Seakan penatku luruh jika melihat rintik-rintik hujan. Dan juga, berkat hujan aku bertemu dengan_"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. Sebuah kilas memori itu merasuki fikirannya. Hari hujan, payung berwarna merah, gadis berambut coklat yang duduk meringkuk menahan tangis di halte bus. Astaga! Ini hal baru yang ia ingat kembali. Namun, gadis itu masih samar di dalam ingatannya.

"Bertemu dengan siapa Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ah? Aku tidak tau itu siapa, tetapi sepertinya seorang gadis. Lupakan saja Baek!" Ujar Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Dasar aneh!" cibir Baekhyun setelahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun melahap makan siangnya di sudut kantin kampus dengan tenang. Seolah tak peduli jika dirinya tak memiliki teman. Toh, ada Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum. Menatapnya intens hingga membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Bisiknya, takut-takut jika berucap keras, orang-orang pasti mengatakannya gila.

"Dirimu, kau cantik Baekhyun."

Katakanlah dirinya konyol karena pipinya bersemu merah hanya karena ucapan penuh rayu dari makhluk halus seperti Chanyeol.

Dengan gugup, ia meraih minumnya. meneguk air tersebut dengan rakus, seolah takkan bisa minum lagi esok hari.

Chanyeol menyeringai jahil, ia tau jika Baekhyun sedang gugup saat ini.

"Hey, bolehkan aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang berdiri dengan nampan makanannya. Buru-buru ia mengangguk, berusaha mengusir rasa gugupnya. Jika hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, ia pasti terus di goda oleh makhluk itu.

"Woah! Kau benar-benar beruntung bisa berdekatan dengan roh tampan seperti ini. Tidak sepertiku, hanya dikelilingin makhluk-makhluk jelek saja!"

Ocehan Luhan membuat Chanyeol melotot kaget.

Dia bisa melihatku? Begitulah tanyanya.

"Jangan terkejut. Aku memang bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata. Perkenalkan! Aku Luhan!"

Chanyeol masih menganga di tempatnya. Ia mengangguk dan balas tersenyum seadanya.

"Chanyeol." Ucapnya pelan.

Bergabungnya Luhan membuat suasana hening sesaat. Baekhyun asyik melahap makanannya dengan khidmat. Sedangkan Luhan, gadis itu juga menikmati makanannya, namun sesekali ia akan melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Hey, wajahmu itu seperti tidak asing."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. Gadis keturunan China itu tersenyum, menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

"Maksudmu, aku atau_"

"Chanyeol. Aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya sebelum ini."

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Dalam wujudnya yang sekarang, dirinya tak pernah merasa melihat Luhan. Jadi, apa mungkin gadis itu pernah bertemu dengannya dalam wujud manusia?

"Kau, pernah melihatku dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol datar, namun tak menampik jika dirinya penasaran setengah mati. Mungkin gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya di waktu lalu.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Lupakan saja, sepertinya aku salah orang."

Chanyeol mengernyit, ia rasa Luhan tau akan sesuatu. Dirinya harus menanyakan perihal ini pada Kris, harus! Mengingat waktunya tidak banyak lagi, Chanyeol tak akan menyia-nyiakan ini.

"Aku permisi dulu."

Mata Luhan melotot horror melihat sosok Chanyeol hilang secara tiba-tiba. Seolah tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel halus dan terbang ditiup angin. Baekhyun yang menyadari wajah shock Luhan hanya mampu menahan geli dihatinya.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan. Dia memang seperti itu. Pergi dan datang sesuka hatinya."

"H-Hebat sekali." Gumam Luhan penuh takjub.

"Hey, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membeku sejenak kala melihat sosok yang baru saja menyapanya itu. Sementara Luhan hanya menampakkan raut wajah datar.

Sosok itu menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Merasa tak enak akan kejadian sebelumnya. Ia hanya takut Baekhyun masih menyimpan amarah terhadapnya.

"S-Sehun sunbae."

"Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Matanya tak sengaja melirik Luhan yang terlihat tidak nyaman atas kehadiran Sehun. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu terlebih duduk di sebelah Luhan. Alis Baekhyun mengernyit tak paham.

"Omong-omong, soal kejadian beberapa waktu lalu aku ingin meminta maaf. Maaf, atas kelancangan sikapku."

Hening. Baekhyun tak mampu membalas tiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun masih merasa kesal. Teringat dengan ucapan Sehun yang berani mengatakan ciumannya sebuah candaan. Namun, melihat ketulusan Sehun, gadis itu urung untuk berdiam diri saja. Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis, mencoba meyakinkan jika ia telah memaafkan Sehun.

Deheman Luhan membuat keduanya yang semula bertatapan dalam menjadi mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke gadis itu. Luhan tampak sedang meminum air mineralnya dengan santai.

"Sepertinya kehadiranku akan mengganggu obrolan kalian. Aku permisi dulu."

Sehun membalas dengan deheman pelan, tanpa berniat sama sekali pun untuk menatap sosok Luhan yang berjalan melewatinya. Baekhyun mencoba menahan gadis itu, tetapi untuk apa? Toh, ia merasa adanya Luhan atau tidak akan sama saja.

"Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu." Ucap Baekhyun datar, tapi Luhan tau jika Baekhyun merasa tak enak akan itu.

"Tidak apa Baek. Lagipula aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Aku permisi dulu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Seperginya Luhan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makannya. Nasinya tersisa sedikit lagi, tetapi nafsu makannya seakan lenyap karena kehadiran Sehun. Bukan karena tak suka, namun lebih ke gugup.

"Baekhyun? kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Aku sudah selesai, sunbae. Aku akan ke kelas, pelajaran dimulai lima menit lagi." Ujar Baekhyun bohong.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Nanti, kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam empat. Ada apa sunbae?"

Sehun terlihat meniman-nimang ucapan yang akan ia lontarkan. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya.

"Kita pulang bersama. Lalu, bisakah kau temani aku?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Mengunjungi salah satu teman di rumah sakit."

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menolak. Namun melihat raut wajah memelas Sehun, ia jadi tak tega. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di gerbang utara."

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan wajah penuh harap. Ia tau, sebenarnya tak boleh bertanya pada Kris tentang masa lalunya. Malaikat itu pasti akan menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata seperti_

'Aku tak berhak memberi tahumu, kau harus mengingatnya sendiri.'

Kurang lebih seperti itu. Namun kali ini, Kris juga terlihat kebingungan sendiri atas pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Luhan? Aku tidak berfikir jika gadis itu pernah dekat denganmu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendesah kasar. Ia berharap jika Luhan memang mengenalnya, jadi dirinya akan mengetahui bagaimana masa lalunya ketika ia sadar. Apakah dirinya memang benar ada hubungan dengan Baekhyun? Atau, bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa kecelakaan hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya koma dan berdiam selama beberapa waktu lamanya di rumah sakit.

"Sial! Ini akan sulit. Belum lagi, Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan jika ia mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku!" Gerutuan Chanyeol membuat Kris tersenyum misterius. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Akan ada waktunya, Chanyeol."

"Tapi itu akan lama Kris! Sementara kau bilang waktuku tidak akan lama lagi!" Teriak Chanyeol, nyaris frustasi.

Hidupnya di ambang kematian. Masa depannya buram. Entahlah ia akan hidup, atau justru mati tanpa mengingat apapun dan siapapun. Terlebih, rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun yang akan sia-sia begitu saja. Chanyeol benar-benar bingung. Maka, dengan pemikiran gilanya, ia menghilang. Ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Kris mencoba menahannya tetapi terlambat. Sepertinya Chanyeol telah pergi lebih dulu sebelum Kris menyadari itu.

.

.

Yura masih setia duduk disebelah ranjang adiknya. Senyumnya tak luntur, senyum penuh kesedihan. Wajah Chanyeol tampak kurus. Chanyeol hanya menerima asupan gizi dari cairan infus atau melalui selang yang berada di mulutnya. Tampak sangat menyedihkan.

Gadis berusia 25 tahun itu tak menyadari tentunya, jika sejak tadi roh Chanyeol ada disana. Berdiri disebelahnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Noona, Jangan menangis." Ucap Chanyeol, seolah kakaknya itu bisa mendengar segala ucapannya.

Yura menangis terisak. berharap tangisannya dapat menyadarkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol frustasi bukan main. Entahlah pemikiran darimana, sosok roh itu menaiki ranjang. Berbaring, mencoba masuk ke dalam raganya. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa. Tubuh itu seolah menolak rohnya untuk masuk.

"Sial! Tubuh, ayolah! Terima kehadiranku!" Teriaknya penuh frustasi.

Chanyeol merasa frustasi dan emosi bukan main. Ia lantas pergi berlalu. Setelah sebelumnya berucap maaf untuk Yura.

"Maaf Noona, sepertinya belum saatnya aku kembali." Ucapnya lalu menghilang seperti di telan angin.

Yura mengusap air matanya dengan cepat saat menyadari ketukan pintu di luar sana. Dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekati pintu. Ia membukanya lalu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat dua sosok dihadapannya.

"Sehun? Kenapa baru berkunjung? Sudah seminggu kau tidak kemari." Tanya Yura.

Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia menyerahkan sekeranjang buah-buahan untuk Yura. Setidaknya walau Chanyeol tak bisa memakannya, keluarga Park bisa menikmati suguhan yang ia bawa.

"Maaf Noona, jadwal kampus begitu padat akhir-akhir ini. Belum lagi aku harus mengurus organisasi kampus yang memusingkan itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Alasanmu itu membuatku terharu. Ayo masuk, dia telah menunggumu. Dan, kekasihnya Sehun? Ayo masuk?" Ucap Yura diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

Gadis yang Yura sebutkan sebagai 'kekasih Sehun' itu menggeleng dengan wajah merona.

"A-aku bukan kekasih Sehun sunbae, eonnie. Ah! Ini, aku membawa bunga." Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa membawa itu. Ku harap, kehadiran bunga itu bisa membawa sedikit keindahan di ruangan ini." tuturnya sopan.

"Terima kasih. Ini lebih dari cukup kurasa. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot. Ayo masuk?"

Sejujurnya, Yura masih merasa penasaran dengan sosok si gadis. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya_entah dimana itu. Yang jelas, gadis itu seperti familiar.

Ketiganya duduk di sofa putih tak jauh dari ranjang Chanyeol berada.

"Bagaimana keadaannya noona? Apa ada perkembangan?" Tanya Sehun. Yura menggeleng sedih.

"Tidak ada Sehun. Tetapi, setidaknya itu tak mengkhawatirkan. Mengingat sebelum ini, dia mengalami masa kritis lagi."

Sehun tertunduk sedih. Ia merasa sakit mendengarnya. Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya sedari ia berada di sekolah dasar. Lelaki itu sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri.

Gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sehun masih bertanya-tanya dengan siapa sosok yang terbaring dengan bantuan alat medis di ujung sana. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Namun urung, entah karena apa. Gadis itu tampak gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun? Yura tersentak pelan. Nama itu, seperti pernah ia dengar. Perempuan itu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"T-tidak ada. Hanya saja, yang terbaring itu siapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Dia adikku, dan dia sahabat Sehun." Terang Yura disertai senyuman.

"O-oh, begitukah? Tetapi, jika boleh bertanya lagi. Dia kenapa?"

Baekhyun tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelumnya, gadis itu telah menjadi apatis untuk siapapun semenjak ia hidup sendirian. Tetapi, untuk kali ini ia merasa begitu penasaran. Entah untuk apa.

"Adikku mengalami kecelakaan setahun lalu. Sudah setahun kurang lebih ia koma."

Penjelasan Yura membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Kecelakaan, ia jadi mengingat samar-samar tentang bayangan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang telah ia coba untuk dilupakannya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, pertanda ia bingung. Baekhyun tak bisa mengingat itu.

"Maaf." Cicitnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Nah, aku akan meletakkan bunga ini di samping ranjangnya. Dia pasti menyukai ini. Kau tau? Adikku memang menyukai mawar putih."

Mata Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana Yura tersenyum. Ia takjub terhadap perempuan cantik itu. Walau diliputi kesedihan, ia masih bisa tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Aku juga menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun, tak menyadari senyumnya terkembang.

Sehun memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Ia tersenyum, lelaki itu memilih untuk berjalan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol. Menatap miris keadaan sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Hey! Cepatlah bangun! Dia ada bersamaku sekarang. Kau tidak mau melihatnya?"

tak ada sahutan tentunya. Hanya suara dari monitor EKG yang terdengar, atau suara Yura dan Baekhyun yang mengobrol tak jauh darinya.

"Hey Baekhyun, ayo kemari. Sapalah sahabatku." pinta Sehun. Ia menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun untuk berdiri disebelahnya.

Baekhyun menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. jantungnya seakan berhenti terpompa. Mata sipitnya membola dengan lebar. Sungguh, reaksi yang diluar ekspetasi Sehun sebelumnya. Baekhyun terlihat mengenali Chanyeol? Fikirnya heran.

Baekhyun yakin, yakin sekali mengenali wajah itu. Tubuhnya seakan melemas.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Jadi, sosok raga Chanyeol ada disini? Berarti lelaki itu masih hidup bukan? Hati Baekhyun seolah diselimuti kelegaan, namun terselip kesedihan juga. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengan sosok itu?

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Aku gak pernah kefikiran buat vakum-in cerita ini karena sejujurnya aku juga tertarik dengan ceritaku yang ini. /gaada yang nanya woy/**

**Maaf, baru update sekarang. Aku memang jarang banget update. Kesempatan aku buat ngetik itu susah banget. Mengingat tugas udah menumpuk. ujian, hapalan, presentasi, argghhh.. Semua nyita waktu.**

**Apalah dayaku wahai pembaca setia /digunduli/ hehehehe... **

**Makasih buat yang minat dengan cerita absurd aku ini. Salam kenal buat pembaca baru. Dan silent readers, pengagum rahasia aku /plakk/ **

**apakah kalian penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya?**

**Review dulu dong, hahaha...**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Can I Touch You?**

**Author : Dandelionleon**

**Cast : PCY, BBH, OSH, Luhaen, Kak Yoora, Kris, dll**

**Genre : Supernatural, fantasi, romantic, lil'bit of humor and hurt.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! GS (gender switch) for uke. Don't like, Don't read. Dilarang copy cat cerita ini tanpa seizin penulis asli!**

**.**

**.**

**okay... Here we go!**

.

.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dalam ketika mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol. Setahunya, Baekhyun tak pernah mengenal Chanyeol. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui sebelum ini?

Lain halnya dengan Yura. Perempuan itu masih menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Ia yakin, gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun menoleh pelan. Menatap Yura dengan pandangan kosong lalu mengangguk sekenanya.

"Kau mengenalnya dimana?" Lagi, Yura bertanya penuh penasaran. Selama ia hidup, dirinya tak pernah melihat Chanyeol membawa teman perempuannya ke rumah.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersentak. Mengenalnya dimana? Tak mungkin jika ia mengatakan mengenal Chanyeol dalam wujud 'lain' bukan? Bisa-bisa baik Sehun atau Yura menertawai ceritanya.

"Di suatu tempat." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Yura tak lagi bertanya apa-apa, ia takut Baekhyun akan risih karenanya.

"Sehun sunbae, bolehkah aku pulang?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. Secara mendadak Baekhyun meminta pulang dan itu aneh menurutnya. Namun, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui. Melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun dirinya menjadi tidak tega.

"Noona, kami permisi dulu ne?"

"Ah? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Yura dengan mimik wajah tak rela.

Baekhyun tersenyum seadanya.

"Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung lagi, eonnie."

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu lagi, Baekhyunnie."

"Kami permisi, noona."

"Berhati-hatilah."

Yura mengantarkan kepergian Sehun dan Baekhyun sampai ke depan pintu. Setelahnya, wajahnya kembali serius. Ia memikirkan dimana dirinya pernah melihat wajah gadis itu. Lama bergelut dalam fikirannya, sebuah petunjuk masuk ke dalam otaknya.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas diatas ranjangnya. Chanyeol... Lelaki itu. Ternyata dia adalah sahabat Sehun? Kenapa takdir menjadi saling terkait begini?

"Hey! Baek? Kau tau? Aku baru saja bertemu seorang anak kecil, dia berbicara denganku! Hahaha, aku senang sekali dia bisa melihatku."

Suara itu menggema, Baekhyun terlonjak disaat sosok Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disebelahnya. Perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol antusias, seolah-olah dia begitu tertarik dengan topik yang Chanyeol ceritakan.

"Benarkah?! Lalu bagaimana? Dia tau kau itu hantu?"

Jika saja Chanyeol bisa memukul kepala Baekhyun, ia akan melakukannya sekarang. Dia menatap Baekhyun datar, gairahnya ingin bercerita seolah lenyap begitu saja.

"Pertanyaanmu tidak keren. Sungguh."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulas senyum saat melihat perempuan itu terkekeh seperti itu. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik.

"Kau cantik saat tertawa begitu." Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Tangannya menumpu wajahnya, matanya menatap Baekhyun dalam hingga membuat perempuan manis itu berdehem gugup.

"K-kenapa jadi lari dari topik begini?" Tanyanya kesal. Pipinya merona hingga membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main.

"eoh? Hahaha, kau malu ya? Aigoo~ Baekhyunnie malu hm?"

Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan dengan godaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap tajam lelaki itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tidak peduli. Ia justru ingin merekam semua yang ada pada Baekhyun diingatannya. Sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Sudahlah, kau menyebalkan!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, menatap Baekhyun dalam hingga kecanggungan semakin besar rasanya melingkupi perempuan itu.

"Hey! Bagaimana dengan harimu hari ini? Kenapa kau pulang terlambat?" Tanya Chanyeol, alih-alih melanjutkan godaannya terhadap gadis itu.

Wajah yang semula tertekuk berubah menjadi pandangan sendu. Ia seakan sulit untuk menelan ludahnya. Suatu kejutan yang membuatnya sulit berkata-kata, bahwa Chanyeol masih hidup.

"Chanyeol, kau tau? Aku dan Sehun sunbae tadi menjenguk sahabatnya di rumah sakit."

Ah, lelaki itu lagi ya? Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah tak minatnya. Api cemburu seakan berkobar dalam hatinya.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Tentu ada karena orang yang kami jenguk adalah... Kau."

DEG!

Wajah yang semula berpaling itu sontak menoleh pada Baekhyun. Menatap gadis itu penuh tanya dan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"A-aku? M-maksudmu... Kau..."

"ya, aku melihatmu terbaring disana." Ucap Baekhyun, setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dalam, seolah ingin membaca fikiran gadis didepannya. Ia hanya berharap jika Baekhyun bisa mengingat siapa dirinya. Chanyeol tidak peduli apapun resiko yang akan ditanggungnya nanti. Yang terpenting, ia bisa tau siapa gadis ini dan apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi. Entah itu mati atau kembali pada raganya. Chanyeol tidak tau.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu tentangku?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Maksudmu? Ya, aku mengingatnya. Dia berwajah sama sepertimu."

Jawaban yang tidak diharapkan itu membuat Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. Ia menarik rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Oh astaga! Sampai kapan lagi semuanya berakhir?!

"baiklah, lupakan saja."

"Tetapi Chanyeol, satu fakta yang membuatku tau."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali memiliki harapan lain. Ia kembali melihat wajah gadis itu yang tampak polos saat melihatnya.

"Sehun sunbae ternyata sahabatmu."

Astaga! Kenapa harus itu? Mendengar nama Sehun saja rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menghajar lelaki itu. Apalagi ini? Sehun, lelaki itu adalah sahabatnya? tidak bisakah ia memiliki sahabat lain saja?

"Lalu apa? Ck! itu tidak ada untungnya sama sekali buatku, Baekhyun. Nah sekarang! Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan saja?"

"Ha? Kemana? Tidak mau. Nanti aku dikira orang gila lagi karena berbicara pada sosok tak kasat mata." Balas Baekhyun dengan wajah tak berminat sama sekali. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Kejadian aneh ini membuatnya berfikir ulang jika kondisi kejiwaannya masih normal. Jika secara mendadak ia menjadi indigo, pastinya tak hanya Chanyeol yang bisa ia lihat kan? Tetapi, apa ini?

Melupakan pemikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun berdecak pelan saat melihat Chanyeol sudah memasang wajah merajuknya. Pada akhirnya gadis itu mau juga untuk pergi dengan Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu bersorak senang.

.

.

Sebenarnya terlalu beresiko untuk jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan jika kau pergi bersama roh tampan seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Lelaki disebelahnya itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan sekali! Sudah jelas Baekhyun menolak keras jika pergi ke tempat ramai, tetapi Chanyeol malah memaksanya dengan melakukan aegyeo menjijikkan yang justru tidak cocok untuk lelaki itu. Tetapi, Chanyeol berdalih ia bosan. Pula, lelaki itu ingin melihat-lihat pakaian bagus hari ini, istilahnya cuci mata saja.

"Woah! Baek! Lihat! Bagus sekali sepatunya!"Ucapnya girang seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun mengikuti kemana lelaki itu pergi. Ia sempat menahan nafas saat tubuh Chanyeol berjalan menerobos orang-orang lewat.

"Hah... Untung saja dia itu tembus pandang. Dasar bodoh!"

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang melihat sepasang sepatu Nikee berwarna merah hitam dengan mata berbinar. Senyuman mengejek lantas terpatri dibibir Baekhyun.

"Ternyata roh sepertimu masih selera dengan yang seperti ini ya?"

Chanyeol melirik gadis itu sinis. Ah, untung saja manis, jika tidak_

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya sedikit hingga menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung lain. Pandangan aneh langsung menusuk ke arahnya. Perempuan itu segera meraih ponselnya dan berpura-pura berbicara.

"galak sekali sih? Roh begini aku juga masih selera fashion Baek!"

"Ck! Berapa ukuran kakimu?" Pertanyaan aneh tersebut membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"46_"

"Pffhtt... Dasar raksasa! Padahal aku ingin membelinya untukmu. Tetapi mana ada ukuran kaki sebesar itu." Ejek Baekhyun diiringi tawa cekikikan. Ia benar-benar bahagia melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol.

"Aish! Jika bisa aku menyentuhmu sudah ku pukul kepalamu!" Gerutu Chanyeol. Hidungnya kembang kempis karena kesal, kesal karena telah dipermainkan oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih tertawa hingga matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Sejenak Chanyeol terpana dibuatnya. Sesuatu didadanya berdetak cepat. Dengan cepat lelaki itu membuang arah pandangnya ke tempat lain. Apapun, asalkan bukan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Kau kah itu?" Suara lembut itu merusak suasana. Baekhyun lantas langsung terdiam. Ia menatap Luhan yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum ramah lalu berjalan mendekat. Entah perasaan Chanyeol saja atau bagaimana, Luhan sempat meliriknya dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Ya. Kau sendirian?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba berbasa-basi demi kesopanan.

"Ya begitulah. Tidak sepertimu. Astaga, dia tampan juga, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Hai, Aku Luhan. Kau?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah bodohnya saat tangan lentik itu terjulur ke arahnya. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, mengira jika ada orang lain disini. Tetapi yang ia dapati justru pandangan orang-orang yang melihat ke arah Luhan aneh.

"K-Kau masih mengenalku?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati dan gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Aku belum pikun untuk mengingatmu. Kau yang diperpustakaan itu kan?! Hey, kenapa tidak membalas jabatan tanganku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Luhan, tetapi hal selanjutnya gadis itu malah tertawa keras.

"Astaga! Kau menembus tanganku?! Keren!"

Baekhyun tidak tau, mengapa ia marah melihat Chanyeol membagi senyumnya untuk orang lain. Tetapi dari pada itu, ia lebih mementingkan hal lain merasa diperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Maka dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, gadis itu segera menyeret Luhan pergi dari sana agar Luhan tidak dikira orang gila oleh pengunjung lain. Setelah merasa tempat mereka agak sunyi, Baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Luhan-ssi, kau tidak takut dikira orang aneh karena berbicara sendirian?"

"Eh? Haha, tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa dikira aneh. Oh iya! Lalu, Chanyeol ini siapa? Kekasihmu?"

Sontak pipi Baekhyun memerah saat mendengar kata 'kekasih' disana.

"T-tidak. Secara kebetulan aku bisa melihatnya."

Alis Luhan berkerut secara tiba-tiba. Ini terdengar sedikit aneh baginya. Biasanya hanya orang-orang yang memiliki indera keenam yang bisa melihat seperti ini. Tetapi pada kasus Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya mampu melihat Chanyeol, tidak dengan makhluk lainnya. Pula, Baekhyun bilang jika Chanyeol bukan kekasihnya?

"Aku tidak tau pasti Baek. Tetapi biasanya, jika kau bukan indigo dan dapat melihat sosok 'lain', bisa saja itu orang dekatmu. Kakakmu, saudara kembar, orang tua atau kekasihmu. Ini sedikit aneh."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Sampai detik ini, aku juga masih heran. Mengapa aku harus berada di dekat Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol angkat bicara.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu. Terasa tidak asing. Ia mencoba mengingat pernah melihat Chanyeol dimana, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Mungkin kau masih memiliki janji yang belum kau penuhi padanya. Atau ada satu hal yang ingin kau ungkapkan padanya."

Keduanya terdiam mencerna tiap kata yang Luhan lontarkan. Sedangkan Luhan justru tampak tak peduli. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hey, tidak usah difikirkan begitu! Ck! Ah, aku ada urusan. Maaf, aku harus meninggalkan kalian. Tidak apa?"

"Baiklah."

"Aku pergi. Bye!"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol disampingnya. Lelaki itu balas dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ayo, kita berjalan ke tempat lain?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Ponselnya kembali ia letakkan di telinga. Berjaga-jaga jika ia akan berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki disebelah Baekhyun itu menatap sendu pada gadis disampingnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia membawa Baekhyun ke tempat ini. Ia hanya mencoba mengingatkan Baekhyun akan sesuatu.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko pernak-pernik atas permintaan Baekhyun sendiri. Toko tersebut memiliki dekorasi yang unik dan klasik. Sesuai dengan benda-benda yang terjual disana. Baekhyun melirik sebuah kotak musik berbentuk piano. Ia mendekati benda tersebut dan rasa kagum langsung meluap dibenaknya. Itu terlihat sangat sederhana, seperti miniatur piano. Namun kesan klasiknya begitu terasa, terlihat dari bentuk ukiran yang terpahat begitu detail pada beberapa sisinya.

"Ini keren sekali."

"Kau mau? Kau bisa membelinya, Baek." Usul Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tertarik bukan berarti membeli kan?"

Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik dalam kondisi apapun. Rasa bergetar itu kembali dirasakannya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun. Seolah ia benar-benar rindu, namun tak bisa dijelaskan kenapa. Chanyeol merasa dekat dengannya, tetapi tak bisa ia ketahui alasannya.

"Kau tau? Piano memiliki tuts berwarna hitam dan putih dan bisa menghasilkan suara yang membentuk harmoni indah. Seperti kehidupan ini. Ada dua sisi yang berbeda dalam hidup kita, entah bahagia atau menderita. Tetapi kau tau? Ketika Tuhan menyatukan keduanya, maka semua akan menghasilkan suatu hikmah yang besar untuk kita, bisa jadi sebagai pembelajaran. Jadi, tak ada alasannya untukmu terus bersedih. Kau harus tau, cobaan yang kau terima adalah cara Tuhan untuk mengujimu. Suatu saat, kau juga akan bahagia."

Dua anak manusia itu saling bertatap dengan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik. Chanyeol tidak tau, entah mengapa ia bisa berucap demikian, berujar bak seorang filusuf handal. Tetapi bukan itu poin pentingnya. Keduanya seolah bisa mengingat sepotong kejadian dimasa lalu.

_"Kau bisa bermain piano?" Tanya seorang pemuda pada gadis disebelahnya._

_"Ya, aku bisa. Aku menyukai bagaimana alunan melodinya begitu menyentuh hatiku. Piano memiliki tuts hitam dan putih, bagiku itu melambangkan putih dan hitam hidup. Tetapi, saat putih tidak ada maka hitam akan kehilangan nadanya. Dan saat hitam tak ada maka nada tersebut tidak akan lengkap rasanya. Seperti hidup, bahagia dan menderita itu adalah cara Tuhan menguji kita. Dan saat Tuhan memainkannya, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang indah pada akhirnya."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum pada lelaki disebelahnya. Mereka tertawa geli setelahnya._

DEG!

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pusing. Ingatan itu seolah menghantam kepalanya. Siapa laki-laki itu? Batinnya berteriak.

Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun hampir tumbang. Ia hendak menahan tubuh gadis itu tetapi usahanya akan sia-sia. Wajah Chanyeol benar-benar tampak khawatir.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-Ya. Aku hanya pusing. Bisakah kita pulang saja?" Pinta Baekhyun setengah memelas. dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Dalam hati ia merutuki bagaimana sulitnya menjadi makhluk tak kasat mata. Ia ingin memapah Baekhyun, tetapi yang ada tangannya hanya menembus tubuh gadis itu. Ia hanya dapat mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan lemah. Sesekali ringisan akan terdengar dari bibirnya.

Mereka sampai di depan pusat perbelanjaan itu dengan hening. Baekhyun memperhatikan lampu merah yang telah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Tanpa fikir panjang, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meyeberangi jalan. Niatnya ingin menuju halte bus di seberang jalan sana. Tetapi sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang tanpa perempuan itu tau.

Chanyeol yang sadar akan situasi bahaya itu segera meneriaki Baekhyun agar gadis itu menghindar. Ketakutan itu muncul seperti kaset rusak. Suara teriakan orang-orang yang berisik di tengah kecelakaan, sirine mobil ambulans, decitan rem yang menyakitkan telinga dan suara tubrukan dahsyat serta pecahan kaca yang membuatnya tak bersuara.

Chanyeol segera berlari cepat menuju Baekhyun. Memeluk gadisnya dengan erat dan berharap ia bisa melindungi Baekhyun. Gadis itu terdiam shock di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Apalagi ketika tubuh mereka terpental dan berguling beberapa meter dari arah jalan membuat gadis itu terpaku. Pelukan Chanyeol terasa dingin, melindunginya hingga ia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Gadis itu mendongak, melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menutup matanya rapat. Jemari lentik gadis itu menyentuh pipi dingin si lelaki.

"C-Chanyeol..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol membuka matanya. Menatap Baekhyun sama herannya. Dia bisa memeluk dan menyentuh gadis ini. Dia bisa melakukannya.

Seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitar mereka. Keduanya terus bertatapan lama, mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Orang-orang mengerumuni mereka, tepatnya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah heran dan khawatir. Bahkan si pemilik mobil ugal-ugalan tadi ikut terheran melihat tak ada sama sekali lecet di mobilnya. Padahal seingatnya ia membentur sesuatu tadi.

Baekhyun segera berdiri, dibantu oleh seorang bibi tua penjaja kue beras. Orang-orang berseru heboh saat melihat tak ada sedikitpun darah maupun luka di tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak?" Tanya si bibi tadi khawatir.

"Ya... Hanya sedikit pusing. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar gadis itu lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya?" Ujar salah seorang yang lain.

Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tersentak disaat tangan yang perlahan mulai bisa dirasakan kehangatannya itu mengusap pipinya. Lelaki itu segera merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol haru. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Chanyeol keluar. Ia melihat Kris, si malaikat, menatapnya dengan anggukan penuh arti. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis lalu menghilang.

Sebuah senyuman getir terulas di bibir Chanyeol saat mengingat maksud dari Kris.

.

.

**TBC atau end? **

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

_Chanyeol duduk di atas salah satu gedung tua di tengah kota. Menatap keramaian dibawah sana dengan kosong. Ia menyadari jika sejak tadi Kris terus melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak enak._

_"Maaf Chanyeol. Segala sesuatu harus ada timbal baliknya bukan?"_

_"M-Maksudmu... Ketika aku bisa menyentuhnya, maka sisa waktuku berkurang?"_

_Kris mengangguk dengan pelan._

_"Lalu, jika aku hidup... Apa yang akan terjadi Kris?"_

_Malaikat berwajah tampan itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. _

_"Aku tidak tau pasti. Kemungkinan... Kau takkan bisa mengingatnya."_

_Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol merasa jika tak ada pilihan yang bisa ia pilih. Disaat seperti ini ia ingin terus tertidur, agar dia bisa terus bersama Baekhyun dan mengingat perempuan itu walau hanya dalam ingatan semu yang sesaat. _

_._

.

**Tebese yesh!**

**.**

**.**

**Hai... Masih ingat ff bulukan ini? Wkwkwkw... Yang gak inget baca aja ulang /digampar berjamaah/**

**cuma mau penuhin janji sama readers yg masih nungguin ff ini. Suka atau tidaknya ya terserah, yang penting aku tepatin janji walau ngaret. Haha**

**ohya...Kasih review kalian tentang chapter ini ya? Dan buat yang punya ide untuk chapter depan, silahkan review. Aku bakal pilih ide yang menurutku keren dan buat yang terpilih bakal dapat hadiah ciuman mesra dari kek suman. Hahag**

**.**

**.**

**Ps : Buat yang mau tanya-tanya, leon udah punya Ig baru /cieee / : Dandelionleon (underscore) sky . Silahkan follow~**

**yang mau kenalan dekat, ke line aja yah : Skaya22 . **

**.**

**.**

**Okay, sekian~**


End file.
